Improbe Amor
by Lukk
Summary: Una nuova guerra magica è alle porte e ancora non sanno, Lucius ed Hermione, dove giaccia la verità.
1. Vita brevis, ars longa

**IMPROBE AMOR**

_"Improbe Amor, quid non mortalia pectora cogis!  
Ire iterum in lacrimas, iterum tempatare precando  
cogitur et supplex animos summittere amori,  
ne quid inexpertum frustra moritura relinquat."_

_"Malvagio amore, a cosa non costringi i cuori dei mortali!  
E' costretta a scendere ancora alle lacrime, a provare ancora__  
con le preghiere e supplice a piegare l'orgoglio all'amore  
per non lasciare nulla di intentato nel correre invano alla morte."_

**Capitolo 1 - Vita brevis, ars longa (La vita è breve, l'arte lunga.)**

_"Vita brevis, ars longa, occasio praeceps, experimentum pericolosum, iudicium difficile"__  
La vita è breve, l'arte lunga, l'occasione fuggevole, l'esperimento pericoloso, il giudizio difficile_

Suona la sveglia.  
Hermione Granger apre gli occhi controvoglia, desiderosa di rimanere ancora tra le calde braccia del suo piumino e continuare con serenità a sognare il sogno che sognava.  
Cos'era? Non lo ricorda, ma sa, ne è certa, che era qualcosa che valeva la pena di sognare. Altrimenti non le avrebbe lasciato quella dolce sensazione di torpore e appagamento che prova ora e che, con un lieve disappunto, non le permette di alzarsi dal letto.  
Ma deve farlo. Non può arrivare ancora una volta tardi. Il lavoro l'aspetta.  
Ed è così che con un immane sforzo, Hermione Granger si alza dal letto.  
Rabbrividisce, al tocco della fredda aria invernale.  
Prende la bacchetta, e ad un rapido gesto un caldo vento meridionale invade la stanza. Ah, come ama unire la tecnologia babbana alle comodità della magia.  
Il privilegio di essere una Mezzosangue.  
Si lava, si veste, fa colazione, ed esce. Ma non dalla porta.  
Si avvicina al camino, che scoppietta quieto, e vi getta dentro una strana polvere che ne rende le fiamme verdi.  
Fa un passo avanti, immergendosi in quel colore, assolutamente certa che quel fuoco non la brucerà.  
"Ministero della Magia" pronuncia, con voce forte e chiara.  
Hermione Granger è un Auror. Una fiera, indomabile e abile Auror.  
La guerra contro Voldemort si è conclusa da anni, ma i suoi strascichi sono ancora ben visibili. Ancora, piccole faide, piccole lotte, piccole ribellioni, rompono la quiete che altrimenti regnerebbe nel mondo magico.  
La maggior parte dei Mangiamorte è stata rinchiusa ad Azkaban, ma non tutti.  
Alcuni, come il Signor Malfoy e la Signora Narcissa Black, sono riusciti a rimanere fuori dalla prigione, dopo aver collaborato in lungo e largo con l'Ufficio Auror per la cattura dei seguaci di Voldemort, altri invece, seguaci minori, anonimi, sono riusciti a rimanerne fuori per mancanza di prove.  
La maggior parte di essi, ad ogni modo, si trova tra le braccia della fredda prigione, dove, secondo Hermione Granger, devono stare. Dove dovrebbero stare _tutti._  
E' una di quelle che si è battuta contro la scarcerazione di Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa Black, la giovane Auror.  
Nessuno, nessuno di coloro che ha contribuito alla morte di Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, Albus Silente, Colin Canon, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Piton e tanti, tanti altri, può rimanere libero, per Hermione Granger.  
Ed è per questo che il suo stupore è stato grande, quando ha sentito il suo migliore amico, suo fratello, Harry Potter, testimoniare a favore dei Malfoy e rendere possibile la loro scarcerazione.  
Harry Potter. Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico. Colui che ora dirige, con un po' di inesperienza ma molto entusiasmo, l'Ufficio Auror.  
Ufficio Auror che è, quando Hermione vi entra, in preda al caos più assoluto.

"Hermione! Hermione, grazie al cielo sei arrivata!"  
Harry le corse incontro, con una marea di gufi che gli svolazzavano intorno e numerosi rotoli di pergamene tra le braccia.  
Aveva un aspetto piuttosto affaccendato.  
Hermione lo guardò stralunata, avvicinandosi e togliendoli un po' del carico, aiutandolo.  
"Harry, calmati, che succede? Da dove vengono tutti questi gufi?"  
L'amico alzò lo sguardo – sguardo nel quale era ben visibile una grave preoccupazione, e la fissò negli occhi.  
"Sono un disastro. Non so neanche come dirtelo, io.."  
Gli scivolarono parecchie cose dalle braccia e, imprecando, fece ad Hermione cenno di seguirlo all'interno del suo ufficio personale.  
Lei lo seguì, titubante e vagamente turbata.  
Harry si sedette al suo posto, ed Hermione lo imitò, senza smettere di fissarlo. Cominciava ad avere un vago, vaghissimo sentore di ciò che stava per dirgli.  
"Hermione.. devo dimettermi."  
"Eh? Sei impazzito? Vuoi spiegarmi, per favore, cosa è successo?"  
"Ricordi quando avevo dato disposizioni affinché i dissennatori venissero allontanati da Azkaban?"  
"Si, ricordo. E' questo il problema? Harry non potevi fare altrimenti."  
"Potevo evitare di mettere degli Auror a guardia dei mangiamorte."  
"Harry. Cosa.. è.. successo?"  
Cominciava a spazientirsi. Se era avvenuto qualcosa di grave aveva bisogno di agire in fretta, non poteva certo rimanere lì a consolare il suo Capo Ufficio, per quanto potessero essere amici.  
"Un'evasione. Di massa. Almeno quindici mangiamorte sono riusciti a fuggire. I Lestrange, Nott, Tiger, Goyle, Greyback e.. e altri. Non sappiamo dove sono finiti, e temiamo possa esserci la complicità di quelli.. beh, di quelli che io stesso ho scarcerato."  
Hermione non disse nulla. Rimase immobile, pietrificata dall'orrore e dalla rabbia.  
Perché, perché – si chiedeva – quegli schifosi servi di Voldemort dovevano sempre cavarsela, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Harry la guardò preoccupato, poi continuò a parlare.  
"Dobbiamo.. Ho mandato squadre intere di Auror a setacciare il territorio ma mi serve qualcuno abbastanza abile che vada ad interrogare i mangiamorte pentiti."  
"Vado io."  
"Hermione, può essere pericoloso. Stai attenta. Se hai bisogno che qualcuno venga con te, non hai che da chiedermelo."  
Hermione scosse la testa.  
Tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare, in quel momento, è che c'erano quindici assassini in libertà.  
Quindici persone che non conoscevano la parola pietà, né la parola compassione.  
Quindici persone che odiava con tutta se stessa, per quello che avevano fatto, per il dolore che avevano portato.  
Li odiava, come mai aveva pensato di poter odiare qualcuno.  
I suoi occhi di riempirono di lacrime di rabbia, mentre usciva dall'ufficio sbattendo la porta. Sperò che Harry non se la prendesse. Non era affatto colpa sua, lo sapeva. Sapeva che non poteva permettersi di allearsi nuovamente ai dissennatori, dopo che questi avevano servito Lord Voldemort, così come sapeva che se non si fosse fatto aiutare da alcuni mangiamorte, regalando poi loro la scarcerazione, ne avrebbero catturati la metà.  
Eppure, una piccola, irrazionale parte di lei non poteva fare a meno di essere arrabbiata con lui.  
Pensò che quello era il brutto dei posti di responsabilità. Anche quando la colpa non era tua, dovevi comunque accettarne le conseguenze. E che Harry si dimettesse non aveva alcun senso. Erano tre anni, ormai, che svolgeva il suo lavoro egregiamente, a parte qualche piccolo errore ogni tanto. Ma Kingsley, il ministro in carica, non disdegnava mai di dargli una mano.  
Passò nell'ufficio accanto, dove Ron Weasley svolgeva accurate faccende burocratiche con un'espressione estremamente annoiata e scocciata.  
"Ron!"  
"Hermione…"  
Il giovane ragazzo dai capelli rossi stava, con dei pigri colpi di bacchetta, creando aereoplanini di carta per lanciarli poi in giro. Hermione lo guardò con uno sguardo di disapprovazione che lui, d'altra parte, conosceva fin troppo bene.  
"Ron piantala di giocare. Non hai sentito dell'emergenza?"  
Le sopracciglia del rosso svanirono nella frangetta dei suoi lunghi e ribelli capelli.  
"Certo che l'ho sentito. Ma a quanto pare Harry Potter teme che mandarmi per una volta lì fuori a fare.. a fare _qualcosa,_ sia troppo pericoloso, per me."  
Lo sguardo di Hermione si addolcì leggermente. Quella era una battaglia che andava avanti da anni. Harry cercava in tutti i modi di proteggere i suoi due migliori amici, senza rendersi conto che a volte risultava un po' asfissiante.  
Ma non era quello il momento di parlarne.  
"Capisco. Beh Ronald, mi serve la lista completa di tutti i mangiamorte pentiti che sono stati scarcerati."  
"Certo.. si.. un attimo.."  
Ron si alzò dal suo posto e aprì un grosso schedario. Vi frugò dentro per diversi minuti, tanto che Hermione cominciò a fremere di impazienza.  
Poi, finalmente, tirò fuori quello che cercava.  
"Ah-ah! Eccolo!"  
Lo porse ad Hermione che glielo strappò dalle mani e, senza aggiungere altro, corse fuori dalla stanza.  
Una volta giunta in strada, aprì la pergamena che Ron gli aveva dato: diversi nomi erano tracciati con l'inchiostro su quella carta particolare, e alcuni, spiccavano tra gli altri.

_Jasper Wilbourne_  
_Anthony Beckett_  
_Caspar Edwin Fortesque_  
_Narcissa Black_  
_Lucius Malfoy_

Avrebbe cominciato dal principio, seguendo l'ordine di quella lista. Certo, avrebbe voluto andare subito dai Malfoy, convinta com'era che fosse tutta colpa loro, ma non poteva escludere nessuna pista. E Wilbourne, Beckett e Fortesque si erano dimostrati feroci quanto loro. Anzi, più di loro.  
In realtà era anzi rimasta stupita dal fatto che tutte le testimonianze contro Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy fossero molto.. morbide. A quanto pareva, i due, benché avessero compiuto molte delle atrocità dei compagni, avevano preferito, per la maggior parte delle volte, tenersi fuori dalla mischia.  
La fiducia che Voldemort aveva riposto in Lucius prima del fiasco al ministero aveva fatto si che questi, nel dirigere le operazioni, se ne chiamasse molto spesso fuori.  
Per Hermione non era certo un comportamento più nobile di quello degli altri – anzi, riflettendoci, era addirittura più meschino, nella sua ignavia.  
Eppure, anche questo piccolo particolare, insieme a molti altri, aveva risparmiato a Lucius una nuova visita ad Azkaban.  
Hermione schioccò la lingua, irritata. Quei pensieri la mandavano sempre fuori di testa. Non vedeva nella vendetta un motivo di riscatto – non li avrebbe uccisi ed era contenta che Harry avesse finalmente tolto i dissennatori dalla prigione. Ma che ne uscissero del tutto incolumi, era inconcepibile.  
Solo la reputazione era stata intaccata e per chi, come lei, la reputazione era un concetto assolutamente astratto quanto inutile, quella era una punizione disastrosamente insufficiente.  
Infilò la pergamena in una tasca interna della giacca e si incamminò per le vie di Londra, diretta all'ultimo indirizzo conosciuto di Jasper Wilbourne.


	2. Aequat omnes cinis

**IMPROBE AMOR**

_"Improbe Amor, quid non mortalia pectora cogis!  
Ire iterum in lacrimas, iterum tempatare precando  
cogitur et supplex animos summittere amori,  
ne quid inexpertum frustra moritura relinquat."_

_"Malvagio amore, a cosa non costringi i cuori dei mortali!  
E' costretta a scendere ancora alle lacrime, a provare ancora__  
con le preghiere e supplice a piegare l'orgoglio all'amore  
per non lasciare nulla di intentato nel correre invano alla morte."_

**Capitolo 2 - Aequat omnes cinis (La cenere pareggia tutti)**

"_Aequat omnes cinis, impares nascimur, pares morimur"_  
_"La cenere pareggia tutti: nasciamo diversi, moriamo uguali_

Jasper Wibourne.  
Hermione cercò di ricordare, mentre si avvicinava lentamente alla porta della casa, ciò che aveva letto nei fascicoli di quell'uomo. Sapeva che aveva su per giù una sessantina d'anni, che era purosangue, da padre inglese e madre colombiana, che tutta la sua famiglia era fissata con la tradizione, la purezza del sangue, il lignaggio, la reputazione e tutte quelle scemenze con le quali, solitamente, le famiglie più antiche si fissavano.  
Jasper Wilbourne era uno di quelli che aveva preferito lavorare nell'ombra – spinto dalle sue idee più per pigrizia che per vera convinzione.  
Parlando con coloro che erano stati catturati, Hermione si era fatta ormai questa idea: che il numero di coloro i quali credevano fermamente che i mezzosangue fossero la causa della rovina della società erano relativamente pochi. La maggior parte dei Mangiamorte, o di quelli che si contavano fra le amicizie di Voldemort, erano per lo più ricchi rampolli annoiati che avevano trovato, nella dottrina purosangue, una valvola di sfogo, una comunità di appartenenza o, semplicemente, il modo per sfogare una malvagità latente.  
O ancora vi era un gruppo, tra questi – nei quali annoverava anche Wilbourne – che semplicemente non avevano nessuna voglia di ricercare la verità. Dei veri e propri ignavi, che si erano trovati in una simile situazione quasi per caso e non avevano voluto cambiare in alcun modo la loro condizione e il loro modo di vedere le cose, nemmeno quando le conclusioni logiche a cui si arrivava, e cioè che se i nati babbani avessero potuto realmente rubare la magia a dei maghi i magonò non avrebbero avuto ragione di esistere, erano più che evidenti.  
Forse questi erano quelli che Hermione disprezzava di più. Non malvagi per vera convinzione, ma per mancanza di coraggio.

Evidentemente la famiglia Wilbourne aveva sperperato il suo patrimonio nel tempo, o forse non l'aveva mai posseduto, perché Jasper viveva in un semplice appartamento nella periferia di Londra.  
Ovviamente il suo nome non era sul citofono – avrebbe mai potuto, un purosangue, usare un oggetto inutile come il citofono?  
Hermione premette un tasto a caso e si fece aprire usando un vecchio quanto efficace stratagemma: la truffa del "postino".  
Salì fino al quarto piano, a piedi, e seppe di essere arrivata. Non solo perché effettivamente, sulla lista, oltre all'indirizzo era specificato anche quello, ma perché il gigantesco serpente che era stato intagliato finemente a mano nel legno della porta difficilmente passava inosservato. Hermione lo fissò con tanto d'occhi, assolutamente infastidita dall'ovvia conclusione a cui quel bassorilievo portava. E quando, mentre alzava la mano per bussare, lo vide addirittura muoversi, non potè trattenere uno sbuffo irritato.  
_Toc, toc._  
Aspettò diversi secondi, poi ribussò.  
Non rispondeva nessuno. La giovane Auror cominciò a spazientirsi. Jasper Wilbourne non aveva la libertà di allontanarsi da casa. Se lo aveva fatto, sarebbe finito ad Azkaban.  
"Signor Wilbourne, sono un Auror del Ministero, so che lì dentro. Mi apra, per favore!"  
Ribussò, con più forza e decisione.  
"Signor Wilbourne!"  
Si guardò intorno, agitata. Non poteva sbraitare sulle scale del palazzo ancora per molto, tanto più che se avessero sentita l'avrebbero anche presa per pazza. Alle orecchie di un babbano, "Auror" non era affatto una parola.  
Infilò una mano nel mantello, e tirò fuori, con molta circospezione, la bacchetta, per poi puntarla sulla serratura della porta.  
"Alohomora.."  
Non che si aspettava che si aprisse in un modo così semplice, ma una parte di lei ci aveva sperato e, quando non sentì il classico rumore della serratura che scattava, non potè non sentirsi un po' sconfortata. Ora avrebbe dovuto ricorrere a mezzi estremi, ed i mezzi estremi comportavano sempre un eccessivo rumore.  
"Reducto!"  
Con un sonoro boato, che Hermione si affrettò a coprire come meglio poteva, la porta venne ridotta in mille pezzi. Certo, avrebbe potuto decisamente trovare un sistema più comodo, ma al momento aveva davvero troppa fretta per usare al meglio il suo cervello.  
Entrò nella casa, cauta. Le stanze erano tutte totalmente al buio: le luci spente, le serrande abbassate. C'era una puzza di stantio che le fece rivoltare lo stomaco, come se qualcosa stesse marcendo lì da giorni. Un presentimento oscuro le si affacciò alla mente, ma tentò di scacciarlo come si fa con le mosche moleste.  
Sempre con la bacchetta in mano, dopo averla accesa con il Lux, Hermione si addentrò nel buio corridoio e, storcendo il naso per la puzza, passò in rassegna tutte le stanze.  
All'inizio non trovò molto. Non capiva come Wilbourne potesse passare il suo tempo lì dentro, perché non c'era neanche uno straccio di libro a fargli compagnia, né un qualunque oggetto che potesse essere considerato "di intrattenimento". Arrivò alla cucina, dove l'odore di marcio era molto più forte e penetrante. Pensò che tale disgustoso odore fosse dovuto principalmente al pranzo mai consumato che giaceva sul tavolo e che, a giudicare dal suo stato di decomposizione, era lì da parecchio tempo. A quanto pareva Jasper Wilbourne aveva deciso di tagliare la corda.. perché? Era stato lui ad aiutare i Mangiamorte a fuggire da Azkaban? Era dunque lui la persona che stavano cercando? Qualcosa, però, non quadrava. Non era questo il profilo che Hermione si era fatto di Wilbourne. Un atto così deciso, un atto che prevedeva una tale esposizione, non era assolutamente da lui. Poteva anche essersi sbagliata, sul suo conto, certo. Oppure qualcosa, in quella situazione, l'aveva scosso al punto da spingerlo ad agire. Ma non riusciva ad ignorare il campanello d'allarme che all'improvviso aveva cominciato a trillare nella sua testa.  
Avanzò dunque nel corridoio, fino a raggiungere il bagno, anch'esso immerso nella totale oscurità. Non entrò, ma con il raggio di luce che la bacchetta sprigionava, illuminò velocemente l'interno, desiderosa di andarsene quanto prima da quel posto.  
Qualcosa, però, catturò la sua attenzione. Sperò di essersi sbagliata, ma era sicura di aver visto un braccio, per terra. Lentamente, molto lentamente, riportò la luce su quel punto, e il cuore le saltò nel petto – era un braccio, effettivamente, al quale era attaccato il corpo di un uomo piuttosto anziano, seminudo.  
Hermione si avvicinò, a piccoli passi, al corpo esanime, inginocchiandosi a terra.  
Era Jasper Wilbourne. Ed era irrimediabilmente ed inequivocabilmente morto.  
Si stupì a pensare a quanto, in quel momento, le facesse tenerezza. Non era un ex mangiamorte, non era un purosangue altezzoso che vedeva steso a terra. Era semplicemente un vecchio uomo dall'aria triste e dalla vita spezzata. Un vecchio uomo che ora fissava il nulla con terrore. Un singhiozzo ruppe il silenzio moribondo della casa. Hermione si portò una mano sulla bocca, per tentare di frenare quell'improvviso pianto isterico. Quante morti ancora doveva trascinarsi appresso, quella stupida guerra?  
Probabilmente era stato un Avada Kedavra. Ma il modo in cui era morto non era poi di grande importanza, perché la sua attenzione fu catturata da qualcos'altro.  
Al centro del petto, grande e nitido, in un posto che non era assolutamente il suo, spiccava il Marchio Nero.

"E quindi, quali sarebbero le tue conclusioni, Hermione?"  
Harry la guardava stravolto, seduto all'altro lato della scrivania. Circa ogni tre secondi un gufo entrava dalla finestra, lasciando cadere un rotolo di pergamena sulla scrivania. Harry, disperato, aveva cominciato, ad intervalli regolari, a passare il braccio disteso su di essa per liberarla.  
"Penso che siano stati i mangiamorte evasi, Harry. Forse si stanno vendicando su quelli che li hanno traditi, che sono riusciti a rimanere fuori di prigione spiattellando intere liste di nomi e nascondigli."  
A Harry sembrava di essere tornato ad Hogwarts: Hermione sedeva rigida, in pizzo sulla sedia, come se fosse pronta a scattare in piedi per dare la risposta giusta. Non potè fare a meno di sorriderle.  
"Harry, è una cosa seria.."  
"Lo so, lo so. Scusami. Bene, ho mandato altri Auror a controllare le altre case, a breve dovremo ricevere notizie. Certo…"  
Agitò una mano, scacciando un gufo che, particolarmente insistente, aveva cominciato a becchettarlo sulla spalla.  
"..Sarà difficile distinguere le lettere giuste. Ah.."  
Alzò gli occhi. Un grosso gufo nero, dai luminosi occhi gialli, si era appena placidamente appollaiato sull'appendiabiti.  
"Questo dovrebbe essere il gufo di Warwik – è andato a controllare Villa Fortesque."  
Fece per alzarsi in piedi, ma Hermione lo precedette. Slegò la pergamena dalla zampa del gufo e la lesse in un attimo.  
"Bene. E' vivo, e lo stanno interrogando. Chiede di fargli avere notizie di Beckett e dei Malfoy, perché se hanno ucciso anche loro.. lo devono trasferire al più presto."  
Qualcosa, nello stomaco di Hermione, si contrasse sgradevolmente. I Malfoy uccisi? Perché quella possibilità la lasciava con la bocca asciutta? Il suo pensiero volò immediatamente a Draco. Lui non c'entrava niente – e non doveva pagare per gli errori dei suoi genitori. L'aveva già fatto.  
"Harry, ascolta. Vado dai Malfoy, farò sicuramente prima io di Ron, che al momento sembra ancora molto impegnato con quell'incantesimo disastroso che ha lanciato nel suo ufficio."  
"No. E' pericoloso."  
"Piantala."  
Si scrutarono torvi per qualche secondo, finchè un altro uccello particolare non attirò la loro attenzione. Una splendida aquila reale.  
"E' di Broumier."  
Questa volta fu Harry ad afferrare il rotolo per primo, ed il suo sguardo si incupì di riga in riga.  
"Beckett è morto. Avada Kedavra, Marchio Nero al centro del petto.. credo che tu abbia rag.. Hermione!"  
La giovane Auror si era già infilata il mantello, ed aveva appena aperto la porta con uno schianto.  
"Harry, non c'è tempo!"  
Le uscì una specie di urletto acuto, per il quale si ritrovò ad arrossire. Harry si alzò cercando di fermarla, ma mentre lui inciampava in tutta la carta che giaceva a terra, lei si era già dileguata al di fuori della porta.


End file.
